


Bounty of Comfort

by Saraiguma



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraiguma/pseuds/Saraiguma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning the a party for a school the size of Beacon is a big job, but surely Weiss Schnee is up to the task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounty of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/gifts).



> based on a text post by Tah the Trickster

“Hey this is a great party.” He sidled up to Weiss, smooth and practiced like all the rest. She was sure she knew his name. Coriander? Corellian? It was going to bother her. When Carnelian seemed to be waiting for a response she tilted her head slightly and giggled demurely. Carmine? “-so would you like to dance?” That brought her off autopilot.

 

“Sorry Carmen-”

 

“It’s Cobalt actually.”

 

“-Cobalt, but there are simply too many things I have to attend to, you understand?” Without waiting for a response Weiss glided off, straightening doilies that were already at precisely 45 degrees as she went.

 

Weiss started as she felt a hand fall onto her shoulder. “Weiss, wait, I know you’re busy but how about just one dance.”

 

Weiss turned to her classmate and, with a look of aloof derision on her her face at his practiced smile, calmly removed his hand with two fingers. “I’m terribly sorry, but the party won’t run itself, being a good hostess is a  _ lot _ of work so I really must get on that.” Cobalt, cowed by her demeanor, sputtered out a hasty apology before beating an equally hasty retreat, not doubt in search of easier prey.

 

She sighed as he left, his advances were unwelcome but the distraction let her escape reality for a few moments. The party actually did run itself; Yang had done her job and then some, she had taken care of every detail except the doilies she so graciously left to Weiss. Yang had insisted that she was too stressed and needed to relax. 

 

_ Relax, right. _ Weiss wished Yang would have kept her good intentions to herself, but how could the brawler have known how much Weiss hated parties, especially since she’d never say it out loud. As the heiress to the SDC she’d been forced to attend a thousand parties exactly like this one. Too many people, too loud, too hot.  She could still hear her father’s admonishments. “You are  _ my  _ daughter and you  _ will _ act like it. Now get back out there and mingle. Do you hear me Weiss? Weiss? Weiss!”

 

“Weiss! Are you okay ‽” Weiss started, her breath coming in short ragged gasps, and looked up to see Yang’s concerned face inches from her own. 

 

Weiss took a moment to steady her breath and untangle her fist from the tablecloth. “I’m fine, Yang, sorry. Just a little short of breath.” The room was a sea of people, the air was cloying. “I’m just going to take a walk and get some fresh air, okay?” The bodies were closing in, she could feel them all staring at her, the air was molten lead, she had to g͇̪̲̾ͬ͐ͅḛ̪͖͔͙ͦ̌ͨ̓̆̚ͅt͎̭͖̗̼͚͔͑̾ͤ̋̏ ͉̯̜͙̺̭̬̃̊̆o̤ṷͨͯͤͤ̐͑ͪt̖͔̖͉̜͇̭̋́̾ͯ̏̃ ̳̭̞o͕̼͔͓̰͙ͧf͓̜͉̺͇ͣ̅̃̾̓̏ͯ ̗ͅh͇͔ͭ̔͑͌͑e̯͖̼͕̮ͣ̈̓̌̄̋ͯṙ̫̠̳̞͎̄̾̎ͫ̄ẻ͎͙̳͒ͬ.

  
  
  


Blake smiled, taking the cup, but before they could express their gratitude they saw a flash of white streak through the half-open doors to the cafeteria. “Was that Weiss? Where is she going?”

 

“Pft, who cares?” Sun blew air through his lips, lacing his hands together behind his head “At least she won’t be here.”

 

Blake rolled their eyes and turned towards the door. “I’m going to go make sure she’s okay.”

 

“Why?” Sun’s voice held confusion, not malice.

 

“Because I care, Sun.” Blake intoned, almost too low to here.

 

Sun bit his lip, not wanting to let them go. “But what about me?”

 

“What  _ about  _ you, Sun?” Blake growled before turning on their heel, then paused. Sun was a little self-centered (“A little?” they asked themself) but he wasn’t a bad guy. “Neptune’s been sitting in that corner by himself for nearly an hour, why not go give him some company?” 

 

The concern flashing in his eyes as he stood on his toes, searching for a head of blue in a sea of brown and black, made Blake regret leaving him like this. “I swear, if that frosty bitch hurt him…” Blake’s regret faded away as quickly as his voice did as they headed out the door to find their teammate.

  
  


Blake made a Gordian circuit around campus, checking each of the places Weiss might be in turn. She wasn't in the cafeteria, she wasn’t in the library, she wasn't in the gym or the training rooms. With all other options eliminated Blake started to head back to their shared dorm room, though they couldn't imagine Weiss being there when “Beacon’s largest social event of the year” was going on, especially with how much work she had put into it.

 

This left them very surprised when they opened the door to find Weiss on her bed, shivering and curled up in a ball smaller than Blake would have thought possible. At first blush Blake thought she had fallen ill, but as they stepped closer they realized the shivers were violent sobs, muffled by a pillow, and that Weiss was fighting for each ragged breath between them.

 

They recognized a panic attack, the way the Fang operated left most of its membership familiar with them, but seeing Weiss Schnee in the throes of one was a surprise. The bold, beautiful heiress, always striving to be the center of attention, always embodying nonchalant perfection, was crying alone, squeezing what appeared to be a stuffed animal, holding onto it for dear life.

 

Blake was about to leave Weiss to her privacy when the whimpering started. “No please, I’m sorry...I just, I can’t-” Weiss’s mewling was halted by a toned pair of arms wrapping themselves around her shoulders and a face burying itself into her hair.

 

Weiss knew from the dark skin exactly who the intruder was. “Blake! How-how dare…” She trailed off, unable to keep a facade of anger. “B-Blake I-I’m sorry, y-you really don’t have to-” Words broke down again into sobs.

 

“Shhhh, it’s okay Weiss.” Blake held Weiss tighter, trying to make sure Weiss knew she was safe, that she was loved. “You’re right, I don’t have to do anything, I want to do this.” Blake inhaled the scent of Weiss’s hair, mint and vanilla and something subtle she could never place. “You’re my teammate and my friend and I am here for you, no matter what, okay?”

 

“I-I don't deserve it.” Weiss was fighting back tears. “I don’t deserve anything, I only got into Beacon because of my last name, I’m the weakest member of the team, and I can't even run a party, the one thing I'm  _ supposed _ to be good at.”

 

Blake growled inaudibly at the childhood that had caused such a wonderful person to think so poorly of herself. They turned Weiss to her and threaded their arms back around her shoulders, the new position gave her a clearer view of...is that a stuffed  _ wolf _ ? Regardless, she had a job to do.

 

“Weiss listen, just because you don't have the raw offensive capabilities of a hummingbird with a sniper rifle or a DD human shotgun-” The heiress’s tired giggle reassured them. “-doesn't mean you're not a vital part of this team. You’re fast and smart and your Semblance provides more utility than the rest of us put together, we’d all be failing at  _ least  _ three classes if it weren't for your study plans, no one here expects you to run a party yourself, and frankly you would have gotten into Beacon even if your last name was Belladonna.” A wry grin on Blake’s face belied the fluttering in their heart at the last bit. They chided themselves for getting distracted from the real objective. “The point is you're amazing and there’s no one I’d rather have on my team than you, on the battlefield or off. Okay?”

 

Weiss’s mouth hung open, her brain exploding but her tongue finding no words. “A-are you sure?” 

 

Blake kissed Weiss’s forehead, just above her eye. “Positive, and if our partners were here I’m sure they’d say the same thing.”

 

Weiss wrapped her own arms around Blake, pulling herself in and sighing into their collarbone. “Thanks, it means a lot to me to hear that.” Blake pulled Weiss into them, further compressing the wolf. “Sometimes it’s hard to believe people like me.”

 

The two stayed silent for some time, enjoying the closeness and warmth their embrace brought them. Weiss was the first to speak when she felt a low rumbling. “Blake... are you purring?” Weiss kept her grip as Blake suddenly tried to extricate themself.

 

“Sorry, I can't really control it.” Blake turned their head and blushed.

 

“Don’t apologize.” Weiss nestled even further into Blake’s chest, trying to bury herself in the sound. “It’s wonderful, and it feels so safe.”

 

Blake’s blush only deepened as they re-wrapped their arms around Weiss, one hand finding its home on the small of her back. “You  _ are  _ safe, I won't let anything happen to you.”

 

Weiss scoffed “Same to you, I won't let the only other person on this team capable of holding a real conversation get hurt.”

 

Blake felt their purr redouble as Weiss’s hand mirrored their own and began gently caressing the small of their back. “C-can I ask you a question Weiss?”

 

“Is it about Mr. Woofly?” Weiss asked, voice muffled by Blake’s chest.

 

“Make that two questions.” Blake was going to have the tact not to mention the stuffed animal, but if Weiss was offering...

 

Weiss pulled away slightly, leaving Blake with an emptiness in their arms yearning to be filled. “I’ve had Mr. Woofly as long as I can remember, I think my mom gave him to me. He always makes me feel safe, he’s soft and warm and smells more like home than home ever has.” She took a break from petting the ragged animal to put it to her face and draw deeply from its scent. “I’m sure Father would have had him incinerated if he ever found him so I got used to hiding him. I don't think anyone would have minded-” Blake knew Weiss was referring to the ongoing plush Grimm collection war being waged on the top bunks. “-but old habits die hard, especially when they keep you safe.”

 

Blake smiled sadly as they pulled off their bow, placing it on the bed between them. “I know, sometimes it’s hard to trust people with your secrets, but you can trust us Weiss, we’re your family, more than your father ever was.”

 

Weiss scrubbed an eye with the back of her hand. “Blake, stop, you're going to make me start crying again. What your other question?”

 

“Well-” Blake took a deep breath before looking into Weiss’s eyes. “It’s about us.”

 

“About the team?” Weiss chewed on her lip pensively.

 

“No.” Blake placed a hand on Weiss’s “About  _ us _ .”

 

“Oh!” The heiress’s hue shifted quickly from porcelain to tomato. “O-oh, anything in particular?” Weiss squeaked out the last syllable, finding small comfort in the fact she couldn’t blush any harder.

 

“Despite our differences and our difficulties, over the last few months at Beacon I've become-” Blake sighed heavily and swallowed, trying to return moisture to their mouth. “-rather fond of you. Not that I’m not fond of Ruby and Yang of course, you’re just... you’re  _ different _ . In a lot of ways. You had the weight of the world placed on your shoulders by your father and you stood strong, you challenged your own prejudices and won, I've never once seen you back down from a fight.” The cat faunus took another deep breath to stop their babbling. “And I think I’m in love with you”

 

Weiss laughed disbelievingly. “Really?” And with a hesitant nod from Blake she continued. “You’re like. The coolest!” Weiss giggled again nervously. “You’re strong, you’re resilient, you’re capable, you  _ left _ the Fang! I’d be lying if I didn’t say that you were a big part of me getting past my bigotry. To see someone who was such an amazing, selfless, and-and good looking-” she flashed a wry grin “-huntress and to think she’s untrustworthy because of a pair of ears. It just didn’t make sense. So, uh, I kinda probably love you too, if for all the wrong reasons.” Weiss shrugged, sheepishly turning her gaze to the ground.

 

Weiss felt a strong hand cup her jaw and raise her chin until she was looking into a pair of fierce amber eyes that seemed to be staring into her very soul. “If there’s a wrong reason to love me, that’s not it.” Weiss could feel her heart fluttering as Blake leaned in slowly then stopped, waiting for Weiss to close the remaining distance. After a split second of indecision she surged forward, locking her lips with Blake and pushing them into the mattress. A short struggle for dominance later found Blake on top, straddling her and biting her lip, hands starting to search for the laces holding her dress on.

 

“S-stop!” Weiss called out from under a tidal wave of feline muscle.

 

Blake leapt back, looking as though they had been burned. “Is something wrong?”

 

“N-no, it was great.” Weiss panted, still trying to get her breath back. “It’s just that Ruby and Yang will be back soon, and…”

 

“Yeah.” Blake sighed ruefully. “Could I at least sleep in your bed?” They sidled up towards Weiss, not quite touching her.

 

“I’d like that, but we should probably get changed first.” She fingered the hem of Blake’s rumpled dress. “What’s the old saying? ‘That dress looks good on you but it would look even better on my floor.’”

  
  


Smoothing the front of her nightgown, Weiss gestured for Blake to take the lead on entering the bed, once they had done so she snuggled her back into them, enjoying the silken yukata and the warm breath in her hair. “So, uh, this might sound stupid, but if we’re dating and you’re, uh, you know-”

 

“Are we dating now? You move fast.” Blake planted a kiss on the nape of Weiss’s neck. “And there’s nothing I'd like more than for you to call me your girlfriend.”

  
  
  


“I still don’t see why we have to sleep in JNPR’s dorm.” Ruby was doing her best to ignore June leaning over a nearby railing despite Lie Ren’s insistence that the punch had not been spiked.

 

“I told you, the way Blakey ran after Weiss those two are  _ definitely _ fucking and I for one don’t want to walk in on whatever freaky shit ice queen is into.” Yang gave a mock shudder to illustrate her point.

 

“You said that the last three times too.” Ruby rolled her eyes disbelievingly.

 

“Yeah but this time I’m sure, and let’s be real, you don’t mind sleeping across the hall.” Yang waggled her eyebrows in that lascivious way that only big sisters can.

 

“Fine, but you’re sleeping with Nora this time. Last time I thought you were Pyrrha and things almost got weird.”

 

“No arguments here, I don't even want to come close to crossing that line again.”


End file.
